The Fierdsvain
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Along the coast to the West is Fierdsvain, where some of the Jarls of Vanskerry have intermingled and intermarried with the old Kingdom to form a unique warrior culture. Most of the former mercenary Jarls of Vanskerry who went to war on behalf of the Emperor of the Baccus Empire had difficulty in returning to the cold barren shores of the North. When the emissaries from the coastal lords of Pendor arrived, many jumped at the chance to establish themselves in better climates. However, there were many in Vanskerry who looked upon these mercenary Jarls as turncoats to the code of the North and have sworn to make it a point to plunder the lands held by these traitors. Regardless, infused with new blood, strong warriors and an appetite for both battle and trade, the Fierdsvain have flourished and have become as powerful as Sarleon itself. The monarch of this kingdom is Koningur Valdis, whilst the claimant is Inar Ironhand. Overview A kingdom well known for soldiers with high bravery and great warrior-pride. Their horses are saved nearly exclusively for nobles, leaving all the commoners forced to fight on foot. That said, the kingdom is proud of their infantry, being considered one of the strongest, if not the strongest, individually. The Fierdsvain Berserker and the Fierdsvain Huscarl are the most prestigious troops of the Fierdsvain, only a few reach this last upgrade where they become almost powerhouses. The former is considered a glass-cannon whilst the latter has a solid armor and a very resistant shield, offering decent offensive value and excellent defensive one. Fierdsvain ranged skirmishers are exotic, as some will have Jarids and others will have crossbows, making them somewhat unreliable at a distance but a nightmare up close. Most Fierdsvain infantry also utilize throwing weapons as well. The Fierdsvain are always at a disadvantage facing a large army of archers, but once they get into throwing range they can inflict massive amounts of pain. Skirmishers can be considered decent enough infantry as well - don't throw them headlong into melee unless you have to, but they can be effective as footmen if they hit the enemy from the flank or rear. New in 3.9 is the Fierdsvain Huntress, a spear-wielding maiden infantry unit that excels at stopping cavalry, though it is weaker in basic melee situations. This gives the Fierdsvain yet another weapon against those who think they possess an advantage. Fierdsvain cavalry is not considered heavy cavalry, but shock cavalry. They are weak compared to the heavy armored knights of the other kingdoms, however - do not mistake Hersirs for knights. All of them may have Jarids that will do heavy damage from afar before their charge. Knighthood Orders The Valkyries Sisterhood is the main order of The Fierdsvain. They are an order created by the strongest Fierdsvain Hersirs to help out their kingdom. They are the factional order of the Fierdsvain, meaning that a Valkyrie is added occasionally to every lord of the kingdom. Jarl Talvor the Fey has Valkyries as his household troop and Lord Inar Hairybreeks has Lady Einherjars. Other orders that may be established in this kingdom are the Order of the Dawn (always in Valonbray) and the Order of the Kraken Cultists (always in Windholm). Reinforcements These are the recruiting patrons all lords and walled fiefs attached to the Fierdsvain culture will follow (ordered by tier): Commoners * 1-2 Fierdsvain Recruit * 1-3 Fierdsvain Militia * 2-4 Fierdsvain Trained Militia * 3-5 Fierdsvain Light Skirmisher (was 2-5 Fierdsvain Huntsman before 3.9) * 2-5 Fierdsvain Light Infantry (was 4-8 before 3.9) * 4-6 Fierdsvain Bowman * 2-3 Fierdsvain Axeman (was 0-0 before 3.9) * 0-0 Fierdsvain Warrior (was 2-5 before 3.9) * 2-4 Fierdsvain Skirmisher (was Fierdsvain Archer before 3.9) * 1-2 Fierdsvain Heavy Axeman (was 4-9 before 3.9) * 2-3 Fierdsvain Spear Maiden (was 0-0 before 3.9) * 1-2 Fierdsvain Huntress (was 0-0 before 3.9) * 1-2 Fierdsvain Berserker (was 1-3 before 3.9) * 1-2 Fierdsvain Heavy Skirmisher (was 3-5 Fierdsvain Heavy Archer before 3.9) * 1-2 Fierdsvain Huscarl (was 2-4 before 3.9) Nobles * 1-2 Fierdsvain Noble * 1-3 Fierdsvain Noble Warrior (was 2-5 Fierdsvain Sword Maiden before 3.9) * 1-2 Fierdsvain Hersir (was 2-4 Valkyries before 3.9) * 0-1 Valkyrie Troop trees Lords The Fierdsvain has 20 lords, these being: * [[Earl Aedin Redsword|'Earl Aedin Redsword']] * [[Earl Sigimund Stonehand|'Earl Sigimund Stonehand']] * [[Earl Ari Forkbeard|'Earl Ari Forkbeard']] * [[Jarl Adalstienn Goldtooth|'Jarl Adalstienn Goldtooth']] * [[Jarl Bjorn Farstrider|'Jarl Bjorn Farstrider']] * [[Jarl Einkr Onehand|'Jarl Einkr Onehand']] * [[Jarl Eydis Fairhair|'Jarl Eydis Fairhair']] * [[Jarl Gundur Doomseeker|'Jarl Gundur Doomseeker']] * Jarl Hakon Stoutshield * [[Jarl Talvor the Fey|'Jarl Talvor the Fey']] * Lord Hraven the Bold * Lord Ingvarr the Lame * Lord Ragnbjorg the Bear * Lord Sigrun Redaxe * Lord Olaf Oakenshield * [[Lord Hrothgar the Fat|'Lord Hrothgar the Fat']] * Lord Gundarr Iceheart * [[Lord Inar Hairybreeks|'Lord Inar Hairybreeks']] Note: the ones in bold are notable lords, meaning they will have fixed higher values every game, some of these will even have Household troops. Cities There are 3 cities within this kingdom, these being: * Javiksholm (capital) * Valonbray * Windholm Castles 8 Castles protect this kingdom, these being: * Highcliffe Castle * High Pass Fortress * Ironoak Castle * Longbeard Lodge * Ansen Lodge * Knudarr Castle * Gunders Lodge * Hrolfson Castle Lore 1 - Foundation of the Kingdom To the far north, across the seas lived the hearty warriors of the Vanskerry. Segmented into Jarldoms, they were raiders and traders. With the Baccus Empire gone, many of the Vanskerry mercenaries in their employ were free to return home to the frosty shores of their fathers. A wise man's musings in the reaches of Vanskerry goes 'Death is found in the blade of your enemy and trouble when a warrior has nothing to do.' When word came to the North of the troubles of Pendor, it was greeted with a call to arms and promises of plunder and women. Soon, raiding ships found the shores of Pendor a ripe land full of gold and wealth. Their well-armed and hearty warriors began raiding the towns and villages along the coast and met very little resistance. The Knights of the Lion and Lords of Sarleon responded by patrolling the coastal shores. Yet, still the crafty Vanskerry raiders managed to sack village after village. With so little ability to defend themselves, the merchant lords of the Pendorian coastal provinces sent delegations to the Jarldoms to seek alliances and protection. At first they were rejected, but in time as offers included titles and lands many Jarls and their huscarls began to listen. The lands of Vanskerry are rugged and cold, compared with the lush and rich pastures of Pendor. The lure of good weather, and the chance to become a Lord of a castle, or even a well-located mayor of a village, appealed to many of the Jarls. Soon, many Vanskerry households left the shores of their fathers and sought fortune and prosperity along the coast of Pendor. Some entered into the service of the Pendorian lords, others married into the noble families. This changed many things in the Kingdom, as the warrior culture and attitudes of Vanskerry were brought into the noble houses of the coastal lords. Within a generation the culture gap was so great that the coastal nobles broke away from the King of Sarleon and formed a rough alliance of city-states called collectively the Fierdsvain. Lore 2 - Vanskerries and the Empire Along the western coast of Pendor lies the Fierdsvain, ruled by Koningur Valdis. Originally the Fierdsvain were humble traders, their merchant ships plying the far distant coasts of the Baccus Empire, Mettenheim and Barclay and bringing back to Pendor great riches and exotic luxuries. With the fall of Pendor, the Fierdsvain cities of Javiksholm, Windholm and Valonbray found themselves isolated from any central administration and so became independent Free Trader cities under the control of wealthy Merchant Princes. When the Baccus Empire invaded under the command of General Oasar, the Fierdsvain Merchant Princes went to King Alfred of Sarleon and pledged their financial support in exchange for military protection. Alfred agreed, and so for a decade the Fierdsvain came under the crown of Sarleon and peace was maintained. Then the Baccus Empire collapsed, leaving General Oasar isolated from the main Empire; he was forced to cancel the contracts of his mercenary Vanskerries. The Vanskerry clans found themselves without a method for sustenance, with their normal mercenary contracts gone and their own lands unsuited to agriculture; so they decided to strike at the wealthy coastal Fierdsvain lands. Increasingly under siege by the Vanskerries, the Sarleon Lords found themselves simply unable to uphold their part of the bargain for mutual defense, so a group of Fierdsvain patricians met with some Vanskerry Jarls and offered them lands and titles in the Fierdsvain lands if they would protect the trade routes and towns. Vanity forever being one of mankind’s greatest vices, some Jarls accepted the offer and moved their families and warriors to the Fierdsvain lands, and thus the poachers became the gamekeepers. Sarleon, angered at the prospect of Vanskerries successfully gaining a beachhead, withdrew military support and the Fierdsvain split from their sovereign lord. The friendly Vanskerry Jarls were as good as their word, and shed much blood in the defense of their new homes. Over time the civilized Vanskerries and Fierdsvain inhabitants began to intermarry and the Fierdsvain as we know it today was created. The people still show Fierdsvain traits of being able traders and Vanskerry traits of being fearsome warriors. The strength of their Vanskerry ancestors continues to be harnessed, coupled with the expensive arms and armor the Fierdsvain money can buy. This has made for a very able military force. Commentary on the Fierdsvain "The Fierdsvain welcome all into their lands, so long as they come well equipped...with a full money pouch." -Guild Master of Javiksholm "We respect the fighting skills of the now civilized Vanskerries among them, but their merchants are a little too soft for our taste." -Anonymous Ravenstern Lord "They are nothing more than renegade traders. Sarleon will stand by them no longer." -King Ulric of Sarleon "The merchants of the Fierdsvain drive a hard bargain with their prices, but they are always willing to trade." -D'Shar Horse Breeder "My celebrated colleagues would do well to investigate the civilizing influence the Fierdsvain applied to their Vanskerry cousins. Many lessons could be learned from this." -Head Lecturer, Janos University Extra Here's a video overviewing the Fierdsvain faction's most notable lords, factional knighthood order and their elite troops: Category:Fierdsvain Category:Major Factions Category:Troop trees